


Requiem

by jackklineisbaby



Series: Umbrella Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hi to who I Roleplay with, Klaus has an amazing relationship with Five and you can rip that away from me, five disappeared, pure angst, they all hate him somewhat, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackklineisbaby/pseuds/jackklineisbaby
Summary: Following the days after Five disappeared, everyone except Reginald and Grace seem to be dealing with it terribly.Especially Vanya and Klaus.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Enjoy  
> My  
> mans  
> and  
> womans  
> and  
> other  
> people

_Why should I play this game of pretend?_  
_Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?_  
_Such a great son and wonderful friend_  
_Oh, don't the tears just pour?_

It was a week after Five disappeared. It was different in the house without the sassy thirteen year old. Everything was quiet. Everyone, including Klaus, was quiet. Reginald and Grace didn't seem to notice. Reginald claimed it wasn't a significant loss from the 'team.' Not family. Team. That's all he wanted, Vanya realized from her place at the table. She pretended along with the others that, yes, Five wasn't a significant loss. That they could either replace the time traveler and spatial jumper with a new kid Reginald could locate. Grace, bless her robotic soul, didn't realize because Reginald programmed her that way. She would still start to place food there before stopping, realizing that he was gone and moved onto feeding Ben.

Why would Vanya pretend to not miss Five? Why would she suppress her feelings for her missing her brother? He was an amazing son and the best friend anyone could ask for.

And he was gone.

And she would cry herself to sleep.

 _I could curl up and hide in my room_  
_There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow_  
_I could give in to all of the gloom_  
_But tell me, tell me what for_

Diego seemed to take it just as hard as Vanya and Klaus. His throwing abilities were off, as though he were looking into the distance, searching for his lost brother. He almost hit Luther or Allison a couple times, stuttering out an apology. He would run up to his room, ignoring the calls he got from his brothers and sister. Collapsing onto his bed, chest heaving, eyes and cheeks wet with warm tears. He would hide up there as long as he could without getting in trouble or getting punished, coming down when necessary. He almost gave into the gloom and depression, but he stayed strong for Five. He imagined the scolding he would get for hurting himself, for letting himself mourn him in ways that weren't okay.

He was gone.

And he would cry himself to sleep.

 _Why should I have a heavy heart?_  
_Why should I start to break in pieces?_  
_Why should I go and fall apart for you?_

All the sibling realized how Reginald took it. He shrugged it off. No crying himself to sleep at night. No breaking. No falling apart.

He was normal.

 _Why should I play the grieving girl and lie_  
_Saying that I miss you_  
_And that my world has gone dark without your light?_  
_I will sing no requiem tonight_

Allison started out missing Five probably the least of all. She didn't like how annoying he was, but she still missed him. She slowly started to miss his smart remarks and his scaring her with his spatial jumps. He missed how him and Ben and Klaus would all crowd around Luther and Diego, asking about random things like they looked up to them as gods or something. It was adorable. Five's eyes would go wide and his smile would stretch ear to ear. Sometimes, Luther would give him a piggyback ride, making him howl in laughter. He loved it.

So, she started crying herself to sleep too.

 _I gave you the world, you threw it away_  
_Leaving these broken pieces behind you_  
_Everything wasted, nothing to say_  
_So I can sing no requiem_

Reginald felt as though Number Five threw the world away that he gave him access to. He left the team broken and not being able to function properly. He had nothing to say about him. He had nothing to waste on another experiment. He wouldn't cry himself to sleep.

 _I hear your voice, I feel you near_  
_Within these words, I finally find you_  
_And now that I know that you are still here_  
_I will sing no requiem tonight_

Poor Klaus. He wouldn't participate in anything obnoxious as often as he would while Five was here. He would sometimes go into his room, flipping through his notebook of calculations and his notebook of how the day went (Reginald made them do that for a while, but Five seemed to continue doing it.) He would write about how his day with Klaus and Ben went. He would write about training. Sometimes he would write about nightmares. Klaus' heart hurt reading the dreams his brother would go through; losing his family, losing his powers, dying. Dying popped up a lot. More than usual for the average human. It seemed almost every other or every other two nightmares would be him dying in new ways that even a 13 year old boy that had powers shouldn't know about.

With his notebooks, Klaus felt more connected to Five than he had ever been. He would try to decode what the calculations were for or what they were in general, but he couldn't. He could understand the dreams, nightmares, and days and nights.

Klaus missed him the most. They two always seemed to be connected at the hip. It would hurt anyone who was that close.

So, Klaus cried himself to sleep, waking up from nightmares.

Ben was in the same boat. Sometimes, he would wake up and read the notebooks with Klaus. Sometimes, he would read the notebooks alone. It was hurting him. He wouldn't sleep as well or eat as much. He would constantly wake up sweating, feeling as though Five was watching him. Very rarely, he would sneak in and sleep with Klaus or vise versa.

So, Ben also cried himself to sleep.

 

Every night, Vanya would leave a snack out for Five and the lights on. The snacks would sometimes be eaten, but it was Pogo. No sign of the boy. No sign of their brother.

Not until seventeen years later when a thirteen year old boy appeared from the sky.

He was home.

They wouldn't cry anymore.

They were together again.

But Five wasn't the same, and Klaus doubted he ever would be.


End file.
